


Love or Potion?

by Genuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Open prompt, multiple interpretations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene that popped into my head, too short for a real summary.<br/>If anyone wants to use it as a prompt feel free! I just want to read it when you've got it going. *cackle*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or Potion?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastcrazyhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/gifts), [HecatesKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/gifts), [j99450](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j99450/gifts), [Blue4dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue4dogs/gifts), [crye4me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crye4me/gifts), [crankypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankypants/gifts).



Several students watched warily as a bound Harry Potter, grinning like a loon, was bodily dragged down the hallway by a muttering Professor Snape. A group of younger year Hufflepuffs scattered from his path and a second year Gryffindor ran to get Professor McGonagall. Harry's friends were no where to be seen but more than one Slytherin smirked at the scene, doing their best to hide their confusion over Harry's happy state.

"Severus? What on earth are you doing with Mister Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, clearly confused yet still amused at the sight before her as she arrived behind her frantic lion cub.

"Some fool idiot thought it was a good idea to feed the brat a love potion keyed to _me_!" Severus Snape practically spat, obviously fuming but also acting almost protectively of his captive.

"I see," Professor McGonagall said carefully, doing her best to hide her amusement and fighting not to burst out laughing. She knew her friend fancied the young man literally being dragged behind him. She also knew that Harry fancied the man back and that both of them had been circling each other for at least three months.

Strictly speaking there weren't any rules or laws forbidding a relationship between teacher and student. Provided said student was either in a marriage or similarly covering contract with the teacher or was at least 16 they couldn't get in any trouble. Even better for the pair the Triwizard Tournament had declared Harry a full adult, eliminating any chance that a relationship could be called underage. Magic was a bit strange like that, when magic said you were an adult there was no arguing with it. McGonagall highly suspected that her friend's protective blinders had been viciously ripped away during that very same tournament. Thus denying him the ability to believe that Harry was any thing but his own man.

"Do be sure that he gets back to the tower in one piece? I have no wish to hold off his friends if they decide to rescue him from you, no matter the consequences to themselves," McGonagall told him primly, mirth dancing in her eyes and at the edge of her voice. She could hear him spluttering as she turned around and swept back off to finish her interrupted novel and scotch.


End file.
